spongebobfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Area Fifty Two (Spongebob Squarepants Fanfiction)
Area Fifty Two (June 6, 2018) Synopsis - Spongebob discovers an extraterrestrial project started by Sandy & Mr.Krabs in the Krusty Krab Basement. Characters Sandy Cheeks Spongebob Squarepants Eugene H. Krabs Aliens Patrick Star Squidward Tentacles (wooden dummy) Pearl Krabs (mentioned) Bikini Bottomites Fred “My Leg” Rechid Area 52 Scientist The Story The story begins with Sandy walking to the Krusty Krab with Spongebob. SPONGEBOB: Hey Sandy! Do you want to hear about the time I was an invited guest to the house of the mayor! And how after my visit, I was told to never ever come back?! SANDY: Uh thank you Spongebob. But you already told me that story 17 times. SPONGEBOB: I know! Its astronomical! SANDY: Well anyways, since you brought it up, do you want to know what is actually astronomical? SPONGEBOB: What? SANDY: Come to the Krusty Krab Basement with me, its a surprise! Spongebob & Sandy enter the Krusty Krab. SPONGEBOB: But I have a fry cooking shift to do. SANDY: Your boss requested it. Spongebob, intrigued, decides to honor Sandy's wish. They descend down the creaky stairs. SPONGEBOB: What could be more surprising & awesome than flipping Krabby Patties? SANDY: I don’t know, maybe ALIENS! Sandy opens a door revealing some alien test subjects all in tubes. Spongebob freaks. SPONGEBOB: WHAT THE?! ALIENS!!!!!! The aliens shudder inside the cases due to the high frequency of Spongebob's shriek. SANDY: Calm Spongebob! Calm! Its okay! They’re encased! Mr.Krabs then scampers up. MR.KRABS: Your squirrel lass is correct me boy. SPONGEBOB: Why are there aliens below our feet?! MR.KRABS: For money! Aagghghgh! SANDY: Mr.Krabs, these extraterrestrial beings are for science! Not monetary gain! MR.KRABS (clasping his claws together): But think about the money! And the MONEY! SANDY: Mr.Krabs! MR.KRABS: Errghh.. SPONGEBOB: I don’t know about this. This could go really bad! SANDY: The experiment is controlled and in order Spongebob. MR.KRABS: Yeah! What she said! SANDY: This is also the last day of this 3 day experiment. After this, it is great scientific findings & data for all. MR.KRABS: And money! Uh I mean, research! SPONGEBOB: Does anybody else know of this? MR.KRABS: Mr.Squidward does! His reaction was a shrill scream, ink spraying out of his nose & running off to this place he calls, “Far Far Away!” It must be full of riches! SANDY: We also decided to replace his duties with that of a wooden dummy. Upstairs, Patrick is ordering a meal in front of the register boat. PATRICK: Uhhh, I’ll take 12 Krabby Patties! Uh, oh! Hold the Mayo! Also sprinkle a tad bit of seahorse radish on top of the tomatoes! And by a tad bit, I mean A LOT!!! The dummy Squidward is shown lifeless & just sitting in the boat. Spongebob begins ascending the stairs. SPONGEBOB: Well okay, please keep this experiment under control. I don’t want to be probed! SANDY: No worries! Spongebob leaves. Sandy finishes observing two of the aliens interacting and decides to take a bathroom break. SANDY: Keep an eye on these subjects Mr.Krabs, I need to send a fax to Cleveland! Sandy rushes off. Mr.Krabs looks at the aliens and clasps his claws together. MR.KRABS: Oh I’ll do much more than keep an eye out! Agahghggh! The scene cuts to Mr.Krabs finishing a phone call with somebody anonymous. MR.KRABS: Yes Area 52 Scientist! I will sell you these fine specimens ONLY IF I receive a sum of $7900 in return! Give me your money when we make the deal, OR YOU GET PROBED! Mr.Krabs hangs up and then looks at the aliens. MR.KRABS: You babies are going to make me so much money! Oh I can’t wait for Pearl to see it all! Since she won’t be getting any on her birthday or Christmas! Aghgghghh! Okay, time for transport! Mr.Krabs opens the cages so he can take the aliens to sell them to the scientist. They evade all of his grab movements. MR.KRABS: Come on you stupid ugly reptilians! After some struggle, Mr.Krabs gets ahold of one of them. MR.KRABS: Bingo! The alien in self-defense spits a green slime on Mr.Krabs which blocks & burns his eyes. MR.KRABS: Aah! My eyes! AAAHHH!! Mr.Krabs stumbles around, walks into a table of chemicals, slips on an ice cube & smashes into a picnic basket, full of the alien's probers. The aliens smile at the sight of them and reclaim. Mr.Krabs finally wipes the slime off his eyeballs & looks to see the aliens with the probers. MR.KRABS: Let me imprison all of you! So I can make more money! One alien restrains Krabs to a table in response. The others charge up the probers & surround the crustaceous cheapskate. MR.KRABS: Nooooooo!!! An outside shot of the Krusty Krab is shown, Mr.Krabs’ shrill scream is heard as well as the sounds of the probers hitting his body. Sandy returns to the basement lab. SANDY: I’m back from the bathroom! Now! Let's analyze our data Mr.Krabs! Wait… Mr.Krabs? Sandy doesn’t see Mr.Krabs anywhere, and the alien cages are wide open. SANDY: Oh nooooo!!! Spongebob serves a Krabby Patty to a customer & then approaches Patrick. SPONGEBOB: Patrick, you do realize that is just a wooden cutout of Squidward right? PATRICK: I know! He is so amazing at engaging with me in small talk! Ay Squidward? The dummy doesn’t respond. PATRICK: See! SPONGEBOB: Right, um good for you I guess. Sandy enters the Dining Area in a panic. SANDY: Spongebob! SPONGEBOB: What Sandy? SANDY: They’re loose! Spongebob's eyes & nose shrivel up knowing exactly what she is talking about. PATRICK: Who's loose? The aliens storm into the dining room. They vaporize three customers into dust with some lasers they found. PATRICK: Oh! Cool! Aliens! SANDY: No! Not cool! The customers scream & try to make a run for it. One of the aliens touches his forehead followed by the others. SPONGEBOB: What are they doing?! SANDY: Oh barnacles! They’re calling the mothership! PATRICK: Aww! But I wanted them to call the deathstar! The alien mothership shows up in microseconds. The remaining Krustomers are all sucked up into the spacecraft via a green tractor beam. SANDY: This is so not good! The three aliens then surround Sandy, Spongebob & Patrick. SANDY: Guys, I have always liked you. PATRICK: But I thought Squidward did that. The aliens kidnap the three, tie them up & bring them to the mothership. The scene transitions to the spacecraft flying over Bikini Bottom looking for any other citizens to kidnap. The aliens inside all argue about directions. Spongebob, Patrick & Sandy remain in a room without the rest of the Bikini Bottomites, who are currently being probed right now. SANDY: Don’t worry guys! We will get out of this! SPONGEBOB: How?! I have no idea how to fight aliens! You only used them for science ventures! And Patrick doesn’t even know what a feather is! PATRICK: Yeah I do! A feather is when those water things drip out of the sky! SANDY: The “water things” are rain and you’re talking about weather. PATRICK: What's the difference?! SANDY: We need to do something! Come on, are aliens really that tough?! One of them turns a saw on and hovers it above Fred Rechids’ leg. FRED: Please don’t saw.. The door closes and the aliens begin. FRED: My Leg! Spongebob, Patrick & Sandy overhear. SPONGEBOB: We are so doomed! PATRICK: We are? SANDY: No we’re not! I got a plan! Just follow my lead! Patrick! Give me something you have. Patrick reaches & searches into his belly button while several bouncy sounds are heard. He pulls out an object. PATRICK: All I got is this string. Sandy grabs it and analyzes. SANDY: Perfection! Two aliens guard the door. They yawn after some exhaustion. Suddenly, they are grabbed by Sandy, using the string as a lasso. The aliens are flung right out the window. SANDY: Let's go! Spongebob, Patrick & Sandy sneak down the corridor of the alien spaceship. They hide behind a corner when one alien passes by. SANDY: Come on! The control room should be nearby!...... Patrick, what are you doing. Patrick finishes searching a trash can for food. PATRICK: What? I’m hungry! Dummy Squidward refused to give me a Krabby Patty! What a dummy! SPONGEBOB: Focus! The three sneak down another corridor and hide whenever aliens are nearby. After hearing many shrieks from the probings as well as more sounds of saws going off, the trio finally find the control room called “The Motherboard.” SANDY: Good! We found it! PATRICK: Found what? SPONGEBOB: Worry about it later! Let's steer this thing back home! They enter the Motherboard and find no alien captains. The spacecraft is in autopilot. SANDY: Fantastic luck! SPONGEBOB: Wrong words Sandy! Wrong words! The trio are discovered by an army of angry aliens, all equipped with lasers. SPONGEBOB: This is it… I lived a good life while it lasted. PATRICK: But Dummy Squidward still didn’t give me a Krabby Patty! I almost screamed in anger at him! SANDY: Wait.. scream? The aliens charge up their lasers and are about to fire. Sandy puzzles on the word “scream.” She then remembers earlier to when Spongebob freaked at the sight of the encased aliens, and it still made them shudder. SANDY: Patrick! Search your belly button again! I need a Christmas Picture! Patrick searches the belly button of bouncy sounds again. The aliens communicate through garbled language. ALIEN 1: dhsfhshsuhdbdghsus (What is the pink idiot doing?) ALIEN 2: idjdhhddodidhdhndnd (I don’t know, is it his time of the month?) Patrick finally finds a Christmas picture. PATRICK: Here you go! SANDY: Thanks! Take a gander at this Spongebob! Spongebob analyzes the photo and realizes it is his embarrassing snapshot of him at a Christmas Party some odd years ago. Spongebob screams in horror at the sight of it. His never ending shrieks cause the aliens to block their ears. One even melts into pure liquid due to not being able to withstand the high frequencies. ALIEN 1: hgshsjdbgdjdkdhdh (shut that stupid sponge up!) ALIEN 2: jgfgvvbjhyy (I’ll use the laser!) The alien tries to use the laser, until it runs out of battery juice. ALIEN 2: kndhdjk (never mind) The rest of the aliens finally melt including their lasers. Spongebob grabs & shreds up the Christmas snapshot so he won’t ever have to look at it ever again. SANDY: Let's steer this spacecraft home! PATRICK: Ok! Is this the steering thingy? Patrick presses a button that says “Passenger Eject.” SANDY: You idiot! All of the probed Bikini Bottomites are ejected out of the spacecraft. Luckily though, they land back into Bikini Bottom, even though the Hospital will now be up to the max with fall impact treatment. A probed Mr.Krabs is also ejected out of the spacecraft. He lands onto a conveyor belt. MR.KRABS: Arrghh! Look at me! Mr.Krabs sees that his legs have been replaced with tentacles & his fingernails with eyeballs. MR.KRABS: I’m hideous! Arrrrgghhhh! Where even am I anyways?! Mr.Krabs then sees the sign “Industrial Park.” He is headed straight for the arm cruncher. MR.KRABS: Deficit! Mr.Krabs lands in and all is heard of him is screams. Sandy lands the spacecraft right outside the Krusty Krab. She, Spongebob & Patrick exit and finally take a breather. SANDY: We did it! SPONGEBOB: And I can’t believe it! PATRICK: Potatoes! SANDY: Okay, we go bury this spaceship, clean up all of the alien slime left over, and absolutely say NOTHING to the government about this! Are we clear? SPONGEBOB: Agreed! PATRICK: What does that mean? A truck then drives up and exiting is a scientist, a short pudgy man with gray hair & coke bottle glasses, from Area 52. SCIENTIST: I’m ready to buy those aliens! Where is Mr.Krabs? Spongebob, Patrick & Sandy look at each other. SANDY, SPONGEBOB & PATRICK: We haven’t seen him. Category:SquidwardTentacles35